Talk:Lions Arch to Yaks Bend
Article creation I made this so characters created in Factions or NightFall could complete the earlier Prophecies Missions. The guild is complete. comments? How can I improve on it? :By deleting it and having authors put guides in their own builds. It's really quite useless right now — Blastedt — 17:27, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::While Blastedt may have used a little more tact, he is correct. The article is currently much too vague to be of much use. You say to "Watch out for hex degen spells," but give no tips on how this is best accomplished in this situation. You seem to try to cover up the lack of instructions with many, many maps, but those would be of little use to anyone who doesn't know what to do in each area of those maps. Take a look at the other entries in Category:Running guides to get a better idea of how it should look. --Rainith 17:40, 11 January 2007 (CST) :::*Looks ashamed* — Blastedt — 19:01, 11 January 2007 (CST) :Please strip the credits from the images per point 4 of GW:IMAGE — Skuld 17:41, 11 January 2007 (CST) I don't really see the need for this personally. A non-Tyrian character would probably be level 20 before trying to do this, which means they would probably not have much trouble fighting through, especially with Heroes backing them up. Arshay Duskbrow 17:43, 11 January 2007 (CST) This is my first attempt to post seomthing that might help others, but if the infomation provided is not in the right area, perhaps it should be moved or deleated? My ultimte goal was to make a guild to run from Lion's Arch to Ascalon City because I have Faction, Nightfall characters I would like to play with in the earlier Prophecies areas. I also see spams of people who would pay for runs such as this at Lion's Arch. Saikano 19:11, 11 January 2007 (CST) Just curious I'm just wondering, out of pure curiosity, why does it say "Toooth?" --Macros 21:14, 18 January 2007 (CST) :I was just wondering the same thing :P [[User:Branek_Hellbringer|'Branek Hellbringer']] 19:31, 4 February 2007 (CST) Im assuming that was a type, but now it doesnt... I just checked it and my map and every instance of the place has just the correct 2 o's. I'm guessing that this is old and needs an update, which I will get around to eventually, unless somebody beats me to it Sh|g 16:00, 31 March 2007 (CDT) ::Probably 2 screanshots put together randomtime Time to Complete I was simply wondering, how long will it take to complete this run... I am trying to run from Yaks Bend to Sanctum Kay, then run the Misson and do a dessert tour, does anyone know aprox. how long that would take? --Himoto 07:25, 10 September 2007 (CDT) Several hours if you ask me - Mando ::I actually did that for a guildie going for some method to get legendary survivor, probably took 2 hours, what with the failing of a couple of runs due to never knowing where to go ;) Lord of all tyria 08:35, 13 September 2007 (CDT)